


And Who Will Teach Us How To Love?

by veronicastar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ChiRus, F/F, F/M, FrUK, M/M, PrusAus, ameripan - Freeform, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicastar/pseuds/veronicastar
Summary: Feliciano just started working at Mondi arts' schoolHe hates his life and his family.Could a German teacher help him?





	And Who Will Teach Us How To Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I hope you like this <3  
> Yara is Brazil in this story.  
> Enjoy <3

Feliciano POV's

Cazzo...

I shouldn't have stayed until 3 a.m. watching Arrow....

Great, now I'm late for my first day at work!

I really hate my life and my family.

Mostly my brother…That bastard has everything, from a great job to a successful husband.

I’m just…Useless.

I had breakfast and got ready very rushed.

I was on the subway, trying to break my record at Flappy Bird.

I took a drag off my cigarrete and adjusted my glasses

I'm an artist, but I'll start teaching art classes.

I shouldn't have drank that much wine.

I still had 10 minutes to get to the school.

But I lived far away from the place, so I would be late.

I fixed my hair, using the window glass as a mirror, and a bang makes me come out of my thoughts.

"We'll have to stay here for another 10 minutes!" The driver screams at us.

OH COME ON...

I'm got off the train, taking care of my briefcases, so they didn't fall off.

I would be on time if I ran.

The signs told me I was not too far from the school.

I started running down the street, and I almost got hit by a car.

"Stupid Fuck" I shouted at the driver.

I put my cell phone in my pocket, and I kept running with my briefcases in my arms, and my cigarette stuck in my teeth.

I got to the school, yet I didn't know where was the class I had to be in.

I found Francis fixing his husband's tie.

Finally I found a friend.

"Ciao, Feli, why are you all sweaty?" Francis asked me, smiling.  
Why is that drunk French smiling? Why are people so happy?

"It's a long story, can we go, please?"

"Alright, let's go. Someone's not too good today..."

Arthur opened the door for us, and Francis and I got in first.

Arthur is a professor of literature, Francis, theater.

“Now…Tell us what happened?

“I almost didn’t sleep, I got drunk last night, cause my life is a fucking mess, I hate my life, and the train broke while I was coming and I ran all the way here.”

“You didn’t?…You know..” Francis fixed my scarf and smiled weakly. 

“No…I don’t do this anymore… I prefer crying my brains out.”

“Dear...Your schedule doesn't start until 10.”

SO NOW YOU TELL ME THAT I WENT THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT FOR NOTHING?

This day is just getting shittier.

“Where's the staffroom then?”

I just want coffee…  
I took a drag off my cigarrete and sighed.

“It's that way.” Francis points me the place, smiling.

“Thanks…”

Once I got there, I plopped all my stuff on the table, and sat down.

I wish my life weren’t a mess.

I saw a blond strong man yawning and took of my glasses.

Why is the light so fucking bright?   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludwig POV's

I heard a few whispers in Italian yet poured myself some coffee.

I hate my life… 

I mean… Gilbert is getting married…

And I still live with mom…

I sat down and took a sip out of my mug.

Oh…He’s smoking…

“Hey… You better put that out…”

“Huh?”

“The cigarrete. I bet you don’t wanna turn the alarm on.”

He took a last drag off the cigarrete and put it out.

“Thanks.”

He mumbled something and ran a hand through his hair.

He seems awful…

“Are you…Okay?” I sipped my coffee.

Being a teacher is great…If you have a good mental health.

“I’m anything but okay…”

“Wanna talk it out? It might help. My friends say I’m a good listener.”

“So that you can pity me and say everything will work out? I’ve heard that a million times and believe me, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

I’m calm…I’m not the impulsive or the mad type.  
“It’s okay…My life isn’t the best also, you know…”

He lied back on his chair, and put back his glasses on.

“Well…If you won’t say anything, I will.” I finished my coffee and smiled. “My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I teach German here, I’m 29, I’m German, and my life sucks too. My brother is much better than me and I still haven’t accomplished anything.”

“Good for you. Look, you might be the greatest person on earth, still I don’t wanna talk, that’s all.”

“Okay then…I won’t force you to.”

Kiki and Alfred came in, and greeted us.

I think their relationship is the only one which is okay, I guess.

“Could you pour some tea on my cup, sweetie?” Kiki sat on the couch and asked Alfred.

I checked my phone and sighed.

It’s show time.

I stood and put my mug on the sink.

Packed my papers and smiled, picking up my backpack.

“Feliciano.” I heard the Italian say.

“Hm?”

“That’s my name. Feliciano Vargas.” He looked at me.

“Thanks, now I got a name to go along those pretty sad eyes.” I smirked.


End file.
